Runaway Queen
by LeValken
Summary: Tired of ruling, tired of having to fight for everyone but herself, Luna bails on her pride and heads for America where she runs into the Cullen's and our favorite Ice Queen. May need to re write but trying organize computer.


My head snapped back once again as the solid fist slammed into the left side of my face. Turns out i was getting sloppy, or slow, In my old age. Dropping down into a crouch I dodge his other swing and bring my foot up and connect it to his rib cage satisfied at the oof that left him. Not giving him a chance to recover I strike blow after blow fists moving in a blur even to my good eye not drenched in blood. With one last strike I grab his neck bringing it down as I thrust my knee up into his gut his blood spurting out his mouth in a shower as his large body hits the concrete with a thud. I vaguely hear the cheers from those that surround us as I try to clear the blood smears from my face, it matting to my hair. The familiar voice booms over the loud speaker "once again, your Queen stands undefeated before you as another challenger falls!" a loud roar fills the room causing the walls to vibrate with its intensity. "does any other wish to challenge her for the throne! Are any other foolish enough to face death itself for victory!" more roars echoed through the warehouse that held our arena yet non voiced a challenge. With a slight sigh I straighten my spine and let our an ear splitting roar followed by my pride. The pride I have ruled over for millenniums, the pride whose needs and wants I have always put before mine. The pride I have stood before to protect and defend through all threats.

It wasn't long before the celebration of my victory was in full swing, drinks and food passed around quickly. It was then, when all was distracted that I made my escape. I hurried into my office in the bar we had owned for 10 years. I sank down into my leather chair with a deep sigh and heavy heart, I remained there, completely still for what felt like hours trying to get the nerve to do it. With a frustrated growl I grab my pen and a sheet of paper and wrote three simple words, yet they were more painful than my heart pounding through my chest in defiance. _Forgive me Sister._ I left the paper on the desk, the pen lying next to it, I left everything untouched, I left the door unlocked. I left my purse, my wallet, my Ids, my credit cards all on the bed as I passed through. I left the deed to the bar along with my crown on my daughter, my heirs bed. I left my most prized possession in the garage next to my bike. I left my pride, and I ran. It didn't get very far before I felt the pain, the regret and guilt. The tears. I ran through the jungle I had called my home for centuries, trees and plants trying to slow me, stop me with their vines. I ran through the desert, the blistering heat and sand barely slowing me in my rage. I ran through cities, blurring past the inattentive humans that stood in my way. I splashed through rivers and stumbled through forests, only to reach another barrier I could slam through. I came across a vast ocean that stood between me and a new world, a new life.

For the next week I walked around town well aware of the looks I was receiving as I learned the native tongue. Then I bought a ticket on the next plane to America. And it was a huge mistake, who invented these things! _What was I thinking!_ _We are not meant to be above the clouds!_ I thought to myself with another glance out the window before shutting my eyes tight. "are you alright dear?" my eyes fly open at the soft voice thank whatever goddess is out there that they made books to teach you language. "aye, I am not a fan of this, thing." small chuckle was her reply, "i understand, neither is my husband." she pointed to a pudgy older man next to her snoring slightly. "how, how does he do that then?" I stutter as the small contraption that held me thousands of feet above the ocean shook again. "here it is to help you relax, he took like 4 and they knocked him out." she handed me 3 small white pills, swallowing then quickly knowing they probably wouldn't have much affect thanks to my body heat. Or so I thought as I drifted into a fitful sleep.

Next thing I knew I was being shook awake, taking in my surroundings in my now open blurry eyes, "wake up dear, we've just landed." it took me a second to get my bearings, to realize I wasn't in my bed being woken by those I love. "right, I thank you ma'am." I quickly ran off the plane trying to appear as human as I could. I headed straight for the doors since I didn't have anything but a small carry on. So stepping out the door while wondering where the hell I was, I was hit with a blast of frigged air and rain, and damn if it didn't feel good. People were bustling back and forth trying to get out of the rain as I stood there with a small smile getting soaked to the bone. I didn't bother hailing a cab I would waste what cash I had on such an unnecessary thing. I took off at a leisurely pace down the sidewalk and as small as this place was it wasn't long before I was alone on the only visible road surrounded by forest. it also wasn't long before the rain picked up and my clothes were soaked through, my blood red hair sticking to my face, my bangs making it hard to see. I was slightly put off at not being able to hear much past the whirling wind, or seeing much through the swirling rain as it stung my face with a vengeance. At least until the yellow light had me illuminated, I slowly turned ready act as the headlights pulled up next to me. I watched warily through my bangs as the window slid down the figure driving leaning over next to the passenger and my breath caught, she was beautiful. She had a short black pixie cut, her eyes a bright gold and wide as she looked at me frown marring her beautiful face. Her passenger was a completely different story, though still very attractive he put my instincts on alert. My inhuman eyes could pick out tons of tiny scars all over his visible skin, his eyes also gold with a mop of blonde hair that brought my brother to my mind before shaking it off. "are you alright? Your soaking wet." her musical voice brought my gaze back to her. "yes, I am fine. But perhaps you would do me the favor of telling me where I am?" her brows furrowed and the male answered, "Forks, Washington." "America." I whispered to myself unaware of the glance they shared when they heard. "you must be freezing, why don't you climb in and we'll get you somewhere dry?" _freezing? Is that what I human would be feeling in this? Had it been so long I knew nothing of this new world._ Clearing my throat "ah yes I do not wish to impose though or get your nice car wet." she sent me a beaming smile at the car compliment, "nonsense I can always clean it later come on before you get sick." letting out a sigh I look into the darkness knowing I am miles from anything, "aye if you could possibly drop me at the closest uh, hotel I would be much appreciative." I answer climbing in with my bag on my lap."of course, im Alice by the way, and this is a Jasper." "pleasure, I am, Luna." I decide to give them my middle name instead. "well its nice to me you Luna. Might I ask what you were doing walking in the pouring rain in the middle of nowhere." "i thought you said we were in Forks?" I ask confused. "well yes, but I mean your not near anywhere, no buildings, houses or anything. Your clearly not from around here, so what brought you here." "what makes you say im not from here?" her beautiful laughter echoes through the car along with the males slight chuckle. "for starters this town is tiny, we would have heard of a new student at school or something. And then there's your adorable accent." _Adorable?_ Clearing my throat as I will away my blush, "where do you think I am from?" she taps a delicate finger against her chin as she regarded me in the rear view mirror, "hmm I don't know, maybe Portugal." "correct. That is where I am from." the way her eyes locked onto me in the mirror was a clear indicator that she didn't believe me but chose not to comment as she pulled into a small parking lot next to a smaller building with multiple doors. I had planned on walking around the building and into the forest but the car was still idling on the lot as I reached the door, so with a sight I walked in. as soon as the door opened a blast of hot air hit me and the elderly man behind the counter looked up behind his glasses taking in my soaked form. "may I help you." his smoke laced gruff voice grunted, "aye sir a room please only for the night." "you have to pay up front kid." I slid a hundred across the counter as I took in the plain room. "is this enough?" he let out a sigh before sliding a key and 60 dollars of what im guessing was my change back at me. "last door on the bottom, room 13." "thank you sir."

my bag dropped to the carpet with a thud and I began to peel off my wet clothes on the way to the bathroom. I turn the water on as hot as it will go as I let my clothes fall to the floor with a slap, I take myself in on the mirror. My not so bright anymore green eyes ringed with yellow, yet I could still see the small amount of red in them. I will need to feed soon. My blood red hair a wet tangled mess even my bangs weren't cooperating. The bruises and cuts from my last challenge completely healed. My skin looked paler, my eyes sunken with dark circles. The pain in my chest never lessening, goddess I haven't been gone a month and I missed them all like crazy. Shaking such thoughts from my head I step into the steaming spray. Tomorrow I would find a more permanent place to stay, that would cost what I have left if I add a car to the mix. A cheap car, _great. Im going to need a job._ With that last thought I climbed into the lumpy bed and into darkness.

Alice POV

we had just pulled into the garage of our Forks mansion after dropping the mysterious Luna off at a hotel. We were barely though the door when the pain in the ass mind reader was grilling us, "what took you guys so long." with a roll of my eyes, "i was dropping off my new friend at a hotel." "what the hell are you going on about." he asked only so he could take it from my head as the rest of the family gathered in the living room. "we met a girl on the way back on the road, shes going to our school, we'll be great friends." "that's great news dear, did you have a vision." that brought me up short, "well no but-" "but your getting your hopes up for nothing Alice. Humans stay away from us. As they should, She isn't going to want anything to do with you." I could already feel my eyes fill up and my smile disappear. "Edward!" "he doesn't know that darlin', I mean she got into a car with us, and I felt no fear from her." I send my husband a grateful smile, he could be right, god I hope he is. You see I don't remember my human life, and in have no friends now outside of my family. I don't know what its like. With a nod of my head I flashed upstairs to my room, it was only Saturday night so I still had Sunday before it was time for school. I tried to get a vision but nothing came, what if she wasn't staying in Forks, or even Washington. What if she was just passing through, or not going to the high school. I flopped down into the bed with a frustrated sigh.

Finally it was Monday morning! I was practically humming as I skipped down the stairs and into Emmett's jeep next to Jasper with Rose up front. That left Edward to drive himself in the Volvo. We reached the school early as usual very few cars were out front. It was 5 minutes before the bell was going to ring when I was losing hope and let out a sigh leaning into Jasper's embrace. That's when I heard the loud rumble and a rusty car pulled into the lot. I couldn't contain my smile as the familiar red hair appeared and slammed the door shut, shaking her head in what had to be disgust as rust flakes flew into the air. I must say for the darker side this chick had style. She wore a tight black tank top under a leather jacket and tight light blue jeans ending into her 3 inch custom heeled boots. She never glanced up at all the eyes staring at her as she pulled the back pack over a shoulder and headed for the office.

Ignoring Edward's calls i skip through the crowd ignoring the freak and weirdo comments, I reach the office just as she exits face in her schedule. "hey Luna" her head shoots up bright green eyes wide in shock. "Alice I didn't hear you." she said with a frown. "im sorry, I was just wondering if you wanted me to show you to your class." "that would be much appreciated, these bloody things make no sense. Who makes a map like this." I let out a giggle at her frustration. "come on you, this way you have English first. Oh and you have history with Jasper, art with me and my sister, and gym with us all last. Awesome." "right. Well lead the way pixie." "Pixie?" I ask with a raised brow. "aye you remind me of one."

Angel POV

I listened to this girl's tinkling laughter as she dragged me along trying to pinpoint this scent that was driving me crazy, I knew it but I couldn't place it. Only that it was sweet. She dropped me off with a smile oblivious to the looks and whispers she was getting, though I don't know why she seemed quite pleasant. English was, well incredibly boring. The other students couldn't seem to shut up. All talking or glancing at the new kid, they were even talking about how I was with Alice earlier my hand in hers. Or that it wouldn't be long until I would see her as a freak. I did however meet two students I didn't want to strangle. Angela and Erik who invited me to sit with them at lunch. With a frustrated sigh I gathered my things and headed toward History already exhausted, keeping my shield up was already taking a toll on me. I got lucky again and didn't need to introduce myself as I took a seat next to Jasper who looked to be in pain. "good morning Luna." his southern voice drawled out. "Morning Jasper, are you alright?" his golden eyes flash to me with a small smile, "yes thank you, headache." the teacher began shortly after so we remained quiet the rest of the period until the bell rang. "allow me to walk you to class?" "my oh my Jasper do we have a gentleman here, what a pleasant surprise." I reply taking his offered hand as a big smile lights his scarred face. _Hmm wonder what happened. they look familiar._ Now that he wasn't seated he was quite attractive, well-muscled but not overly, his hair falling into his face gold eyes surveying the hallway as all eyes went to us. "well here we are ma'am. Alice and Rosalie should already be inside." "why thank you kind sir." I gave the boy a mock curtsy as he chuckled with his own bow.

I walked into class after sending him a small wink, handing my paper to the teacher to sign as I surveyed the room catching Alice's eye in the back row. It was however what was next to her that caught my attention. She was breathtaking. Her long blonde hair cascading past her shoulders in perfect curls. A tight white sweater under a jean jacket curving over the swell of her breasts. Her perfect lips curved up slightly in a smile, her eyes, god her beautiful honey eyes that held me in place as everything around me disappeared. It took the teacher three tries to get my attention away from the wide eyes of my goddess. "here you are dear, why don't you take a seat in the back next to Alice." "yes ma'am" I murmured. "hey Luna" Alice chirped. "hey Alice." "this is my sister Rosalie." _Rosalie, fitting for such a sight._ "pleasure" I purred out at her, "nice to meet you Luna. How is your first day going so far." "getting better and better." I send her a sexy smirk to which she smiles at. "so Luna, I was wondering if you wanted to join us for lunch." I look toward the Pixie with a frown, "sorry Pixie I have already made such a promise to another. How about tomorrow?" I throw in at her broken expression. "yah of course." she replied though it looked forced like she didn't believe me. We went our separate ways at the door as I joined Erik. He introduced me to his group of friends most I already couldn't stand. Jessica and Lauren who were super fake. Mike and Tyler who couldn't stop staring or drooling. Amber and Ben I could stand they were like Erik and Angela. "so Luna where'd you move from and why?" Jessica's nasally voiced asked as if she deserved an answer. _Shit where did I tell Alice I was from._ "uhh, Portugal?" I more asked then stated as I catch Alice, Jasper and Rosalie walk in with some other very good looking people. Those three sent me small smiles though Alice looked worried. "id stay away from them if I were you." "Pardon" I asked Lauren as I took my eyes from some bed heads glare. "the Cullen's, I heard you were talking to a couple of them, you shouldn't." with a raised brow,"oh? And why is that?" I don't think the ignorant child heard my voice harden. "for starters there weird freaks who are into incest!" ok that got my attention but Angela responded to my wide eyes. "they aren't actually related, they were all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." _not related? But the skin, the eyes._ Looking back at their table I see all their similarities. The pale skin that was ice cold when she took my hand. "still they live together. I mean Alice and Jasper are together. Shes the weirdest. She zones out like all the time like something is wrong with her. Shes always hanging over her siblings even Rosalie who is just a bitch. Jasper looks like hes in pain all the time, always glaring. We think he has homicidal tendencies." I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter as soon as it was out of her mouth. A booming laughter joined me as I look toward their table where the giant one was laughing. _Vampires. Thats why they smell so familiar._ With a shake of my head I turn to Jessica, "your right. But keep it to yourself." "excuse me!" she stuttered out. "keep it to yourself. Alice is very weird I already know that, I knew after spending less then 5 minutes with her. And I must say it is positively charming on her. As for Jasper, who would not have such thoughts or tendencies being stuck with people like you all day. He is also a complete and utter gentleman that these boys could learn quite a bit from on how to treat a lady. And iv spent very little time with him and have come to this conclusion. Unfortunately as of now I dint know Rosalie enough to defend her in such a way, but I shall. If being a bitch is enough to keep you lot of immature gossiping ignorant fools away I shall take a page out of her book. Forgive me if you could not understand all through my accent, I however believe I have made my point." with that I gathered my things and walked away from the speechless table sending a wink to a teary eyed Alice on my way out.

I was currently out in the parking lot waiting for the bell to ring with a cigarette when I heard the familiar quiet footsteps. _"you know those things kill."_ the quiet voice I wasn't sure id hear again entered my mind "howd you find me?" _"i could still feel you, I could always feel you."_ "im not coming back." with that I shut the connection as the pixie walked towards me her family in tow. "you know those things kill." my goddess said to which I reply with a small smirk, "so iv heard." it was barely out of my mouth before I had a small vampire in my arms. "thank you. You defended us to Jessica, thank you! I knew wed be best friends." she practically sobbed into my shoulder. "dont tell me you actually thought id prefer them to your company did you pixie?"

Rosalie POV

I couldn't help the slight jealousy I felt as my sister jumped into this Angels arms, the small smirk that lifted her lips drawing my attention. Before my eyes jumped back to lock with her bright greens ones an elegant brow rises in a question I ignore. "yes thank you for that Luna" my arrogant brother Edward spoke up before I could with his stupid charming crooked smirk. She stared at him blankly for a moment before blinking it away, "mm right. Well it would seem the bell has rang, we should head to class." "Alice said you had biology, I can walk you since I have that as well." Dammit Edward! Stop trying to steal my mate! He sent me a smirk as he held out his arm for her to take. She stared at it before clearing her throat, "how about I meet you there instead. Im going to walk Rosalie to class first, if that's alright with you of course?" her gorgeous eyes locked with mine once more and I was sure to be beaming at her, "that would be great, thanks, but I don't want you to be late." She waved a hand dismissively before leading me away much to Edwards annoyance.


End file.
